


Oh No.

by demi_gray



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), charles is so bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_gray/pseuds/demi_gray
Summary: Charles wasn't expecting to have two crushes at once, and ones that he was seriously considering.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, polythreat
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Oh No.

Having crushes was normal, Charles told himself. Yes, that much was true.

Having more than one at once was also normal, Charles told himself. Nothing odd about that.

But just when he was coming to terms with the feelings he already had, a second pang of romanticism hit him  _ hard  _ in the chest and he was suddenly very, very bi for both of his closest friends.

Henry had come into his life first. He was infuriatingly witty, but not in a patronizing way like a lot of those Charles had met before. He was surprisingly lighthearted and kind for a (former) thief, but could be scary when angry. He was rather average looking in just about every way, but Charles could pick him out in a crowd easy by now.

He was in love.

And just when he was finally thinking about maybe admitting these feelings (Henry deserved to know either way), Ellie had smiled at him with a little more lilt in her voice than usual and something panged in his heart.

Oh no.

Ellie had come into his life second in a blaze of professional hijinks, moving seamlessly with Henry in taking down the Toppat Clan. She was a short woman, but could lift both Henry and Charles into the air with no problem. She was definitely more recognizable than Henry with her shock of bright red hair that she’d never admit was dyed.

Charles was in love again.

And now he wasn't sure  _ what  _ to do. He had just been planning on (hesitantly and politely) asking Henry out, but now he was conflicted. He liked Ellie too, just as much, he realized! Henry was handsome, Ellie gorgeous. He wanted to kiss them both and hold them close and never let go.

Charles loved them so much. He hoped his feelings wouldn't change their already tight-knit relationship; he already felt guilty even thinking about such unprofessional conduct in the military. Not like he could help it — it was his friends who were attractive!

They were kinda hot, not gonna lie.

So what was he to do? Just walk up to them and say, “Hey, I think I really like the both of you. Romantically, I mean. Is that ok?” The worst scenarios played in Charles’ mind, and he did his best to shake them away. The worst thing that could happen was them saying no. They were close enough to not find it weird, right? They could still be friends even through this, right?

He’d get them together tonight. He needed to do this before he started to internalize things!

To Henry’s apartment first. He knew him better, and Henry was easier to talk to sometimes. They were all pretty comfortable with each other, so Charles let himself in; Henry was technically not allowed to lock his door anyway, General’s orders. How encouraging.

What a sight it would be to Charles that he’d find Henry and Ellie there together.

Lying on the couch.

_ Kissing. _

Charles did not say a thing, but it was pretty clear his presence was noticed.

Ellie leapt from the furniture like a cat from a cucumber, face as red as her hair. Henry scrambled into a sitting position, pink in the face as well, and they both stared at Charles in the doorway.

Charles stared back, using all his willpower to not let his jaw drop rudely at the embarrassing encounter. His eyes flit between the two thieves.

Holy shit.

Henry and Ellie were (probably) dating.

And suddenly, in a glorious display of direct heart-to-mouth communication, Charles blurts out, “Can I join?”

There was a beat of silence in which Charles slapped a hand over his mouth, and then Henry burst out laughing. Ellie relaxed and gave the most adoring smile, hands together in front of her chin, hurrying over to Charles with a giggle.

“Sorry, I — I don't know why I said that,” Charles stammered.

“Charles, Charles,” Ellie laughed, gently taking ahold of his wrist and lowering his hand. “Dude, you’re fine! It's chill.”

“Uh.”

“It's ok, it was just really out of character for you.” She smiled at him, and he looked back unsurely. One of her hands made its way to his cheek, laying against it softly. There was adoration in Ellie’s eyes.

If it weren't for his military training Charles would have collapsed onto the floor right there. As it was, he trembled, grasping the hand on his cheek with white knuckles. Eyes wide.

Concern washed over Ellie’s face and Henry rose from the couch, shuffling to where the bright red Charles shook. “Dude, you ok? Is this too much??”

Charles inhaled through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth, looking to the floor a few moments. “I...I’m ok, just give me a minute…” he breathed, squeezing Ellie’s hand then relaxing. “You uh. Surprised me.”

“Aw.”

“You just…” Charles looked at her. “Um. Looked really pretty.”

The smile broke back out on Ellie’s face, pleasant and flattered. “Did I now?” she asked.

Henry pouted off to the side. Charles took note, glancing a little guiltily in his direction. “I, uh. I like you too, you know,” he confessed, letting go of Ellie’s hand, clasping his own together and avoiding eye contact. “And um! It’s ok if you don't, and if you two wanna just chill together. I just, well, as good a time as any to let you know…” He shuffled on his feet. “Sorry that I interrupted you.”

“Tch,” Ellie grinned, arms crossed, giving Henry a sly look. “Yeah, I think you know our answer.” A subtle nod at Henry, and she ducked out of the way as the taller one went all in and kissed Charles directly on the lips, deep and almost desperate.

Charles gave a start, not exactly  _ surprised _ , but a little shocked at how instant Henry’s response to his confessions had been. Jealousy at the attention Ellie was getting, then face lighting up and diving in. It was passionate. Charles had seen Henry become focused before, excited about the prospect of nabbing a few goods on a mission. But not like this.

How long had Henry (and Ellie, for that matter) been waiting for him?

After Henry withdrew he held Charles tight, arms around him in an embrace that made Charles feel unconditionally loved. It was a little intense, though, and he looked to Ellie desperately, deadlocked in the hug.

She grinned, standing on tiptoe and smooching him on the cheek.

At that, Charles’ façade finally broke and he melted, knees buckling, hands scrabbling at Henry’s shirt, a silent plea to him to not leave him alone. He whimpered, burying his face in Henry’s shoulder. God, he needed this.

“Okay?” Henry asked quietly, worriedly, head shifting and turning to look at the man sniffling into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah, y-yeah,” Charles stammered, muffled. “Thanks.”

“Dude, how long have you been yearning?” Ellie asked half-teasingly. She reached up to stroke the back of his head. “You're shaking again.”

“Mmmngh,” Charles groaned, pulling his head back into the open and wiping an eye. Henry kept his arms around Charles, but more loosely now and from the side. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Henry scolded softly, patting his shoulder. “We love you.”

“Hnnn,” Charles managed. He was overwhelmed at the acceptance emanating from his partners(?), and needed to breathe again. Inhale, exhale. “...oh boy,” he finally got out, rubbing his cheeks to try and vanquish some of the blush. “Aw man.”

Ellie laughed lightly. “Were we too forward? We’ve been teasing each other about who was going to ask you out first. Too bad you beat us to the punch, huh?”

Charles’ blush returned full force, brow knit. “How long?” he asked.

Henry grinned, and Ellie tapped her chin. “I mean, we’ve both liked you for a while. But only recently that we got with each  _ other _ .” She flashed a bright smile that just made Charles want to kiss her even more. “But hey, you're here now! All’s well that ends well, eh?”

“You are so cheesy,” Charles muttered, but a smile of his own was creeping onto his face. Henry placed a quick peck on Charles’ forehead, then pushed him towards Ellie. “Hey!” he protested. “I-I don't need convincing!”

“Yeah?” Ellie inquired, batting her eyelashes dramatically. Charles rolled his eyes as she stepped closer, intertwining her fingers with his. “Why don't you prove it, big boy?”

“I'm not gonna make out with you if you keep up this romcom act,” Charles retorted, but there was no weight behind the statement and soon his lips knew what it was like to kiss Ellie, too. She was less forceful than Henry had been, and steadier on her feet.

Gorgeous.

Both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been converted into polythreat trash /hj


End file.
